Reincarnated Reborn
by Wonderwomanbatmanfan
Summary: "Never had she thought this could have happen to her. What have she done wrong?" Everyone betrayed her, and for that; the cost was her own life. So many years later she comes back...but how can this be? Want to know how? Come, read and you'll find out. Or you can just read the title, it might give you guys some hints ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon of anyway or kind, I just own this story.

**Enjoy! **

Serenity's POV

_Late 1800's_

I never thought this could happen to me.

I never thought my mate could be so cruel to me.

And _her_…

Never did I think she would betray me…her very _best_ friend.

I can see where her loyalty lies with us now.

Now that I am dying slowly deep inside the forest floor, where not too far from me is tied up Jedite trying to pull away from the sliver chains that is burning his skin alive to try and save me from death, even though it is already too late for me, me and my…_child_.

I try to gasp for air but instead I start to choke on my own blood. By my right eye line of vision I can see those _hunters_ put on their trousers back on after they…had their way with me. I could hear them laugh drunkenly.

"Ay, that bitch was a great fucken lay" He laughed; stumbling a bit and the others nodded their heads in agreement then laughed out loud. Then the leader came out right in front of me with a gun and I can see him put a sliver bullet in the revolver of the gun and clicked back to place and pointed right at me forehead.

"Too bad the fucken bitch needs to die; bosses orders". He shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry love; orders _are_ orders. Got to follow through or else we do not get paid, isn't that right boys" He called over his shoulders and the other shouted with agreement. All I could do is just stare at him.

First my parents and my cousin Mina's parents because of rogues, and we get blamed for it and be bullied by the Alpha's son and his little group of his friends.

Then he does a 360 with me and says that he loves me and that he cares for me and all this sweet words that held no promise of a beautiful future together, and that isn't the worse part.

I gave myself to him. Body and _soul_.

Never did I think he would leave me for her…for Rei…for his soon-to-be-luna. That's right, his luna, his _mate_…his lover he had on the side and she knew, oh…she knew what I was to him and she did not care for I found out who started these stupid rumors about that it was my fault that Mina's and I parents are dead. Yes it was all her and of course Mina, Lita and even sweet Ami did not believe her, but the others did. Even the Alpha and Luna thought it was all true and they should have known better that it was not my fault. They were just at the wrong place; at the wrong time.

"Don't you dare pull the trigger, you sons of bitches. Because if you do I won't response you hear me, I won't response!" Jedite all but screamed at them with anger and hate in his eyes and then he faced me with sadness and pity, but I didn't need it because where I am going…I know my parents will be there; with their arms wide open to hug me. I knew that they won't hate me or pity me. I know that they will love me like they always did.

The men that was near Jedite kick him in the gut, "Shut up you stupid mutt" Jedite growled at him but didn't move.

Never did I ever thought the alpha would kick me out of the pack and then told me to never return just because I was "_lying_" by saying I was going to have a baby and that their son was the father. Thank you Rei for spreading those rumors that I was sleeping around and that it could anyone's pup. Now because of this I have become rouge and by doing so my child had also become rogue…well not anymore. Don't worry my sweet little child.

Mommy's coming to join you as well.

"Any last words?" The leader sneered at me, but I kept quiet. I had nothing else to say. And then…

_**Bang!**_

Jedite's POV

I just knelt there in shock.

"_Did they just?-_"

I just heard them shuffle away back to their horse and left in a hurry. When I couldn't hear their horses I pulled at the chains with all my might and then I broke the branches and crawled to her. Once I was by her side I couldn't look away. Her eyes were open; lifeless and glazed over. Her once red ruby lips turning blue and her skin turning so pale as snow for the lack of blood and her body.

"_Oh dear goddess, why?!_"

They just whipped her, they held her down and just whipped her while she begged and pleaded with them to stop; that she was with child and they were hurting the child. But they didn't care, all they ever cared just their own sick, twisted pleasure. I could still hear the screams she wailed in the forest. Out of pain, out of anger and out of pity and I howled.

I just howled the saddest howled of all.

RC; RB

Jedite didn't move one inch of Serenity's body. He just knelt there; grieving at the loss of a friend, and then he heard paws hitting the forest floor. He raised his head in the air to sniff and then he knew who was coming; Mina and she didn't come alone.

The alpha was with her as well.

Mina ran with her human form and just ran with her wolf strength and stopped at where Jedite was; fell to the ground at the sight before her.

"_Oh dear Goddess no_"

Mina shook her head in denial, this was not her cousin; _**this was NOT her cousin!**_

She gasped in anger and in shock. She just can't believe it was her.

"Oh dear goddess why?! WHY HER!?" She all but shouted. She looked up to the sky where the moon was and screamed with all her might that the ground shook with her.

"AHH…AHHH…_**AHHH!"**_

**So here is a brand new story. It was in my mind for quite some time and I thought I should give you guys at least something right? So please guys; R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon**

**And P.S. I will still continue with the other's I have so don't worry I just need a little more juice because for some reason every time I start a new chapter I get an idea for a new story or I hear a song and my mind starts racing with a new story. Yeah…sorry about that so yeah that's it I think.**

**Oh before I forget, did you guys see the new Sailor Moon?! Oh man I thought I was going to faint when I saw the two episodes and I can't wait for the third one on August 2 for Rei's chapter LOL. **


End file.
